Lightening Fluttershy's Dark Sky
by CloudMistDragon555
Summary: Fluttershy has another dark sky...she has reformed the evil King Sombra and becomes reformed as him! Now that there is now evil in her former friend, Rarity is in need of having to become a time wizard reality-bender ninja and stop the darkness!
1. Chapter 1

The sky of the night is darkness. The sky of the day is light. The prologue of the beginning and the ending is the story of darkness and light. The darkness and the light had one born of them, one who became two. The evil ruler of darkness who chose the path of the light, and the good ruler of light who chose the path of the darkness. The universe could not hold a balance with these elements working with each other and against each other at the same time, and so two worlds were created. Two stories tell of the beginnings and the prophecies of the endings of these two worlds.

The untold story of Fluttershy's dark sky tells us that the element of love took over the world that was dominated by the good ruler, and now in the other world, her counterpart is destined to fall to a similar fate. The untold story of transcendence tells us that the element of chaos took over the world that was dominated by the evil ruler, and now in the other world, her counterpart, the good ruler of light is destined to fall to a similar fate. Will neither of these fates, one of these fates, or both of these fates be realized before they come, or will it be far too late for that?

_Not this time...it is the dark sky's time to be this world's hope! You must save these worlds to lighten the sky that will bring this hope, so keep your spirit strong, and begin!_

The Third Dark Sky Story: Lightening Fluttershy's Dark Sky

The Envoy of the Beginning! (Part One of Three)

The third day after the second trial of Rarity's celestial transcendence to become an immortal...

It was a beautiful, harmonious, brightly sunny, impossibly perfect day in the magical land of Equestria, and one can only know what that means. Fluttershy, the kindest, most loving, pure-hearted killer in all of the land, was in her upstairs bedroom sleeping in bed in preparation for a special night. Two days had passed since she had successfully kidnapped Rarity and held her captive in

her basement, and as a reward, Celestia had offered her a reward for her to claim at a special dinner at her castle this special night.

"I don't understand...what does that mean?" Fluttershy wondered as she slept. "Why would Celestia offer me a reward just for doing my work? Why do I deserve honor? Who am I?"

Meanwhile, downstairs in the basement, the captured Rarity was having a similar thought...

"I don't understand...what does she mean?" Rarity wondered as she slept. "Why is she offering me a punishment as a reward?! Why do I deserve death?! WHAT AM I?!"

The two awoke themselves from their slumber with their unconscious interrogations and thoughts and temporarily lost their conscious trains of thought.

"Why did I ask that?" Fluttershy said as she regained her train of thought. "I know who I am at heart. I'm a killer...a monster who chose to walk the kind-hearted path of the eponymous entity called Fluttershy."

"Why did I ask that?" Rarity said as she regained her train of thought. "I don't answer for myself...sleeping beauties like me do not answer questions...sleeps like these in times like these are a rarity..."

"I think it was because I remember Rarity asking me so many questions in her episode..." said Fluttershy, not knowing the context of what she just said as Rarity fell back asleep downstairs. "It reminded me so much of...his episode..."

Fluttershy peered down and looked over up at the black glass jar she had taped under her bed. She tore off the tape, and brought the jar into the light in a prepositioned manner. It was a souvenir she had purchased for eight bits at the Crystal Empire gift shop...a puzzle she bought for Rarity to play with while she was at work, the smithereened shatterings of the Crystal Empire's former dark emperor, King Sombra. Fluttershy was hesitant to give it to Rarity however, for this was no ordinary puzzle...The remnants of King Sombra were enshrouded with a dark cloud that spelled a gloomy prophecy of light on the mind of any whopony touched it. In words on Fluttershy's mind, it was engraved in the following words...

_Sombra Proudly Presents_

Some days, I wish I am arisen. Some days I wish to sleep.

Some nights, I do not wish to live. Some nights, I wish to die.

Some lives, I wish I am imaginary. Some lives, I wish I am fantasy.

Some deaths, I wish I understood. Some deaths, I wish I knew why.

What do I want? One is not made beautiful from one thing.

That does not make one rise to be a game king.

That is balls! Seven arias on priest's tiaras do not sing!

They must be sung! Blades at bay and scepters from the fray shall protect my ring!

That is all that shall concern my being.

What is the answer to my riddle? Did you like my poem? That is the answer. NOCTE!

P.S. If you get the right answer and solve me, I shall be your best friend for all eternity.

Love,

Sombra

"I don't know if she's even going to like this silly thing..." Fluttershy sighed. "I personally don't mind the fact that it's in my mind, but there's one thing in it that doesn't make sense to me...Did you like my poem? It's so weird...I just don't know..."

"THAT IS THE ANSWER!" Fluttershy heard a voice in her head that frightened her so much, she almost went crazy. She got even closer to insanity as she started to have serious hallucinations that threw her so out of whack, she overlooked the fact that a literal incarnation of her mind taking the form of her brain was crawling out of her ears and onto her bed.

"Fluttershy, when are you going to stop sleeping and feed me?!" Fluttershy's body started to shout at Fluttershy. "Don't you love your meat, you young bag?!"

"What is going on?!" Fluttershy yelled with great spirit as her aura went everywhere. "I can't move my body or think my mind!"

"WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO THINK ME?" Sombra asked as Fluttershy's mind turned into Sombra's shadow form, which began to engulf the room. "YOU SHOULD BE THINKING ABOUT THANKING ME!"

Fluttershy tried to scream, but she didn't have the spirit to do so, so she just curled up and felt weird as the darkness completely consumed her...

One question later...

"WHERE AM I?!" was the question Fluttershy tried to ask when she woke up in a giant glass jar, but the words didn't have any sound. Fluttershy could see their aura, but they just bounced off a glass jar and hit her right back in what represented her face. She used that face to look over to her left and was horrified by what she saw...her headless body in another glass jar staring at

Fluttershy's phoenix feather on the glass floor with what was left of her sight.

"?!" Fluttershy was filled with confused and frightened emotions as she staggered back against the jar and accidentally possessed it like Nightmare Moon would.

"I feel so empty..." Fluttershy no longer even contained her former self. "I thought I was immortal...but now...I'M DEAD!"

"YOU'RE NOT DEAD..." an evil voice laughed. "YOU'VE JUST BEEN CUT IN THREE...BUT THE ONE WHO DID THAT...WAS ME!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Fluttershy fell over and exploded into a million pieces of glass smithereens as the voice's speaker was revealed. "You're...SOMBRA! What do you want with me?!"

"WHAT DO I WANT? NOTHING FROM YOU!" Sombra explained. "ALL I WANT IS TO MAKE YOU BE WHAT YOU WANT THROUGH WISHES THREE, NOT TWO!"

"Wishes?" Fluttershy asked as her spirit came out of the broken glass. "I thought the reward for solving the puzzle was getting to be your friend, not getting wishes! That is so shallow, a selfish desire won't get me out of this mess!"

"AND A FRIEND WHO IS ME YOU SHALL HAVE, FLUTTERSHY!" Sombra said with residential amicability. "BUT FRIENDS ARE WISHES TOO, AND SO ARE YOU, OH MARE WHO IS NOT PINKIE PIE!"

"Sombra, I don't need half an eye to see that I'm not Pinkie Pie," replied Fluttershy, "but a whole half of the brain that crawled out of me is baffled and unable to know why you just said that I am a wish. How can an abstract concept...be I?!"

"FOOLISH MARE, ALL ABSTRACT CONCEPTS ARE WE!" Sombra boasted to Fluttershy, whose head he thought was like concrete. "IT IS THE FORM THAT EVERYONE SHALL BECOME, JUST LIKE ONE WHO WANTS TO BE ME!...DID YOU LIKE MY SIMILE?"

"This doesn't make anything like sense at all, it's like as if I've been sucked into an alternate, metaphorical universe!" Fluttershy made a proem out of the problem. "Yes, that would at least explain why you're always rhyming!"

"THE IMPACT OF THIS UNIVERSE IS NOT WHAT CAUSED MY RHYMING!" Sombra blushed. "I JUST LIKE TO DO IT ALL THE TIMING! LIKE RIGHT THERE, NO NEED TO CARE!"

"Sombra, I can forgive you and accept the fact that you're causing me to suffer by sucking me into this very strange world, killing me, and cutting me in three..." Fluttershy remembered that she had somewhere to be. "But if you don't put me back together and give my spirit back my phoenix feather, others are going to suffer besides me...and you! So show some empathy...NO! Now I'm doing it too!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? YOU SOUND LIKE WATER OUT OF A FISH!" Sombra was hurt, for he never wanted Fluttershy to be hurt. "I NEVER KILLED YOU, I JUST CUT YOU IN THREE SO I COULD REASSEMBLE YOU AND YOUR THREE DESIRES AS ONE WISH!"

"What are my desires?!" said Fluttershy like light being revealed on a box that a butterfly grew up in. "I'm an immortal tool meant to be used as a cog in Celestia's plan, I have no desires!"

"AGAIN, YOU ARE WRONG!" Sombra bellowed. "IN A SECOND, YOUR MISCONCEPTION WILL BE FANTASY! A SECOND WON'T TAKE LONG!"

Faster than instantaneously, Sombra turned on the lights, and what Fluttershy saw was something so real that it threw her into a phase of arbitrary belief. To the left of her jarred headless body was an empty jar where her mind was supposed to be. Underneath Sombra was a small glass jar that his shadow form was coming out of. To the right of him was a big, strange urn-like jar that had three question marks on its top, middle, and bottom. They looked like they marked the symbols for doorways, as they looked like they could be opened and left ajar for a while, just like a door...

"This mystic jar is what I used to cut you and your desires in three, carefully conserved," Sombra lowered his voice in lieu of the emotional tension. "Your desires are..."

"Love!" the top door opened. "Spirit!" the middle door opened. "Death!" the last door opened.

"The top door opening reveals your severed head, and the bottom two doors reveal the rest of your new shadow body, as you have just observed..." Sombra chuckled. "That's my present that I shall send, I hope you like it my friend..."

"...How can you do all this?" Fluttershy was still puzzled. "You use all this dark magic to grant my wishes for my disbenefit...and you want to be my friend? You must be a mage...or a genie...or..."

"A MAGENIEUS..." Sombra grinned evilly. "I am a mage and a genie in one, and now...ONE WILL BE US!"

As the last jar began to fill with shadow, Fluttershy woke up in bed and looked all around her.

"Phew," she said as she rubbed sweat from her forehead in relief. "It was all a fantasy...Wait..."

She looked at her right arm and noticed that it was completely made of shadow.

"Or was it really..." she pulled off her pink bed sheet and saw that aside from her head, her body was completely made of shadow. "A real dream..."

"DON'T BE SURPRISED..." Sombra's voice spoke from Fluttershy's head as Fluttershy grabbed her head in pain. "AS A MAGENIEUS, IT'S MY JOB TO FUSE OUR DESIRES INTO ONE AND MAKE THEM COME TRUE...YOU'VE ALWAYS DESIRED TO BE RID OF YOUR IMMORTALITY TO BECOME A TRUE SPIRIT...AND TO SHARE TRUE DEATH WITH OTHERS...WATCH HOW FAST I CAN MAKE THAT WISH ARISE! AND I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND, BUT I HAVE TO REMIND YOU, I'LL NEED TO BECOME YOUR MIND!"

"...The empty jar...I understand..." Fluttershy fell unconscious just as she came to a realization, and Sombra took full control of the mind that he was. Lightning struck outside in some sort of strange hope that the wishes of the dark sky would come true.

Some time later... *THUMP* *GUK* *GASH*

In a dark, friendly office, green goo dripped all over the floor as a stygian figure holding a splattered urn boasted a malevolent grin.

"This is my logic..." the figure smiled. "This is Fluttershy's science...desiring your eternal silence...The dark sky shall return...HA HA HA HA HA HA HA AHA AHA AHA HA HA HA HA!"

The Ending of Prologue.


	2. Chapter 2

The Envoy of the Middle! (Part Two of Three)

_There are two true stories Fluttershy must tell you before the sky shall open for you. _

Later that night, night had become day...

Fluttershy arose from her bed to find the house clean just like it always was in her real life, but she knew from last night that this wasn't a dream. Many demons had come to the dream house that was herself and messed up the place. She had been turned into a shadow just like King Sombra, who was now her mind. Whenever she wanted to remember or say something from her mind, she would have to think of Sombra with her spirit. Like so...

"It's morning..." Fluttershy's spirit felt the poetic nature of a warm summer morning as light from the sun filled the bedroom. "Sombra, I feel weird like I've forgotten something. Can you please research my memories and tell me what I should be remembering?"

"You forgot to eat dinner last night..." Sombra recapped sleepily, as being Fluttershy's mind was hard work. "And you made a friend...what a delight..."

"Friend...oh no..." Fluttershy remembered that there was something she had to do yesterday. "I forgot to meet Celestia for dinner...and I missed work with my friend Rarity! I need to complete the rituals and turn her into an immortal! If I don't, she could die!"

Fluttershy got out of bed and tried to run, but she couldn't. She looked down and remembered that she had no physical arms and legs and was floating instead.

"Oh, that's right..." Fluttershy looked at herself. "As a shadow, I'm no longer a physical being...I'm now the reflection of a being performing physics. But Sombra was able to get around as a shadow just fine...oh, I get it! Because he used to do physics when he was a pony! So if he's my mind now, that means..."

Fluttershy thought of Sombra finding a scientific way to grow a pony form, and sure enough, the brainpower gave her the ability to mold her midsection into a pony-like one with two leg-like arms and two arm-like legs.

"I guess this will have to do," Fluttershy was aware that she was still a shadow, "but thank goodness that Sombra was a genius as well as a magenieus. Now to make sure that Rarity's not dead and safe!"

Fluttershy ran down the stairs and to her basement in her pony-form shadow body to find that Rarity wasn't dead, alive, or even asleep...

"What the...Rarity?!" Fluttershy couldn't believe what had happened to her friend. "Wh-where did you go?!"

Rarity was nowhere to be seen in the basement, not even in the bathrooms. The rope that Fluttershy had used to bind Rarity's front hooves and tie her to the ceiling was still there, with the binding knot unsevered and unperturbed. Nothing in the room had been tampered with either, the only interchangeable element being Rarity, as something had replaced her...a white mist of rain that had taken the form of Rarity and her position of when she last fell unconscious.

"Who are you?" Fluttershy asked as she walked closer. "Why is my friend gone?"

The mist smiled and vanished, only leaving a notably small paper-sized drop of rain that materialized into a paper note. When Fluttershy picked it up and read it, it read the following reading:

_The Mist's Missed One_

_The mist has missed your dark sky_

_Who would have known, Fluttershy_

_From time to time, the form of you and me_

_Appears to have lost your dear Rarity_

_In search of Sombra's ring, she left with some one_

_For two pursuits of power are far more for some fun _

_Than the aforementioned, number me three_

_From clouds to dragons, the ending is me _

_In other words, you're going to love me. DEATH IS PEACE. _

_Death is Love, _

_Mist_

"How could he say that?" Fluttershy was hurt. "Death is not peace and love, it is merely the passage to those things through immortality. There's no way that could be the mist that summons my Dark Sky band members... They understand death, and they'd never convince Rarity to leave. There's not a large number of ponies who could've known about my mission and broken into my house, so who is this mysterious one? And finally...Sombra's ring?! Didn't Sombra mention something like that in his poem?"

"You can call me I...for I am you now..." Sombra said as Fluttershy's mind, still tired. "How they know about I's ring, we do not know how..."

Just then, there was a very loud knock at the door that banged up and penetrated the sound barrier of Fluttershy's shadow ears in her basement.

"Oh no, we got company!" Fluttershy unintentionally caught on to Sombra's "you and me" perspective. "I can't let any visitors see me like this, they'll think I'm a monster! I need to disguise myself as something that won't threaten them!"

So Fluttershy floated back upstairs, and found her shark suit in her closet.

"Perfect!" she said as she put it on. "Nopony is scared of a shark out of water, running out of air on the air!"

Just as Fluttershy was about to go back downstairs, the voice behind the door began to grow impatient.

"This is the police!" the voice shouted, banging on the barrier louder at the door. "We have a warrant for your arrest! Come out of there now and put your hooves up or we will be forced to surround you!"

"That voice..." Fluttershy remembered Sombra and then remembered it. "It couldn't be..."

After Fluttershy completed her shark disguise and had gotten her important documents together, she went back downstairs and opened the door, revealing the voice to be that of...Prince-ipal Police Officer Luna! Luna was not one to talk when she saw that Fluttershy was dressed like a shark that had been eaten by Phoenix Wright, as the spiky pink hair on the shark's head looked very dangerous from consumption. Fluttershy was not one to talk either when she saw that behind the police officer uniform-dressed Luna was a large blue police officer car that resembled a sleigh with wheels and a FT-PIPI symbol on the doors. It also had two ropes attached to spears on the front headlights that were connected to eight humans dressed in white robes crawling on all fours with a body-like figure on top of each one of them covered by a ghostly sheet.

"It looks like we both have explaining to do..." they both agreed. "Behind both our steads, why is there darkness being created by both me and you?!"

Fluttershy's darkness was that Luna could see the dark aura that Fluttershy was exuding from her true essence. Luna's darkness was that even though it was daytime and the sun was shining brilliantly in the sky, the sky around it was completely dark, even though the ground and everything else the sun reflected upon was perfectly bright.

"My mind was replaced with the evil unicorn King Sombra after I inadvertently solved a puzzle of his, and now he's taken over my body!" Fluttershy gave her explanation to her darkness.

"My soul was replaced with the evil forces of darkness when the entire sky remained dark yesterday, even though the moon had been lowered!" Luna gave her explanation to her darkness. "Sister was so angry at me even though it wasn't my fault! She fired me from raising the moon for working overtime, and assigned me a new job more suiting to my lowly level, fighting crime!"

"Well I hope you didn't come here to fight me," Fluttershy got powered and puffed up like a serial killer's labrador retriever. "I may be a killer, but I'm within my rights. I transcended the law, and I have proof of it too with a documentary of my documentation."

Fluttershy showed Luna all of her documents along with a tape of her signing the documents, but Luna just laughed in response.

"Fluttershy, I may have no right to punish you for your own personal hobbies," Luna said with a smile, "but I am not just a police officer. As a ruler of Equestria and the goddess of death, I am also within my rights to arrest you for what you have done."

"But...what did I do?" Fluttershy grew nervous, wondering what kind of evidence could've told the police about her true identity.

"Queen Chrysalis, the CEO of Human Resources, was found dead in her office two days ago..." Luna said with a frown, "...and everyone knows that you were the one who killed her."

"What?!" Fluttershy shouted. "But I'd never kill anypony who I didn't have to kill! There must be some mistake! Two days ago, I was still at home taking care of my friend Rarity!"

"Impossible," Luna replied, "because Rarity and her friended one were the ones who told the police all about this two days ago! But nobody believed them, especially when Rarity started going on about some nonsense about you being in a shark suit...yeah. It wasn't until they sent me to Human Resources to investigate just yesterday, where I found incriminating evidence that incarcerates everypony else in a safe zone except for you! The fact that you have no alibi other than that you were asleep all day yesterday while everypony else had been called to work!"

"Wait a second..." Fluttershy stood still as she passed out her memories to the sleeping Sombra that was her mind. "I've been asleep for longer than that afternoon nap and that night...I slept for a day?!"

"Princess Celestia had no idea where you were until she looked through your bedroom window yesterday wondering what you had been doing the night prior on your free time." Luna laughed like a cat that had been caught off-guard as it drew on a bull herder's doormat. "When she saw you napping on the job, she pieced everything together...you were actually napping on the free time because you had been doing your work the night prior, eliminating a threat to Celestia's plans for Equestria! That's right, you don't just have no alibi, you had the perfect motive! Killing that scum in Celestia's name for the sake of the world!"

"Wait...how could me killing Chrysalis be a good thing?" Fluttershy asked curiously. "She may have been evil, but she didn't deserve to die...and even if so, I would've brought her back to life with my phoenix feather! Even if I somehow did kill her in a state of delusion, I would have definitely resurrected her! I've...I've done nothing wrong!"

"Heh heh..." Luna chuckled as she pointed to the phoenix feather in Fluttershy's hair with her right hoof. "That phoenix feather...was found at the scene of the crime. I have no idea what this "resurrection" you're associating it with it is all about, but we now have everything we need to convict you. No alibi, perfect motive, and hardcore evidence. Three strikes, and you're out. Fluttershy, you're not just going to be arrested now...you're also going to get...A DETENTION NOTICE!"

"A debt...a ten...a sheng...A DETENTION NOTICE?!" Fluttershy shrieked as Luna wrote her a red ticket and handed it to her with her hooves. "But that means I have to go to the..."

"Detention center." Luna deterred the tension. "Now come with me quietly...let's learn something on our way to the princess' magic castle. Ha ha ha ha ha. I am so glad I turned down that vacation Twilight offered me. My Master Sister will be so pleased...HA HA HA HA HA!"

The Ending of Part Two.

And...Soon Ends...

A Note From the Enigmatic Cloud Dragon of the Mist

_This...this can not be what happened while Rarity was unconscious during the rituals! How dark is the sky going to get?! Hero of the light, please play along with this new distortion as long as you can! Fluttershy is in serious trouble that is defying reality and fantasy for the third time now! If you can not save her, you will only have one chance left...following in the steps of the one who tried to declare herself Fluttershy's enemy...Fluttershy's friend! _


	3. Chapter 3

The Envoy of the Ending! (Part Three of Three)

_The time will come for the separation...the separation for time has already come..._

Some Nights, The Revolution Has a Nightmare

The theme of this poem and what it is about is that it is what it is being that it's part of the song Luna is playing on the radio in her police officer sleigh car right now to test Fluttershy.

_SOME NIGHTS..._

_Everyone as time went by got a little bit older and a little bit slower..._

_BECAUSE THIS IS NIGHTMARE NIGHT! _

_SOME NIGHTS I WISH..._

_We went to see a dentist..._

_TO COME AND TAKE AWAY YOUR SOUL AND EAT YOU UP FOR A SNACK!_

_I found a martyr in my bed tonight..._

_Naked...You can come naked..._

_WITHOUT THE PROPER CARE! _

_I WISH THAT THIS WORLD WOULD END! _

_RRRRRIIIIIIIGGGGGHHHHHTTTTT!_

_IN THE PAST SO YOU WON'T LAST! _

_The most amazing things that can come from..._

_The watusi! The twist! Take this brother, may it serve you well..._

_WITH A ROYAL FAREWELL! _

An Animate Spell,

Dark Sky

"That song," Fluttershy had an epilogue, "how did it just end...without me?"

"That was "An Animate Spell" by Princess Celestia's own personal band the "Dark Sky"!" the radio announcer spoke radiantly. "Even with the departure of their lead member, Fluttershy, they managed to create us an awesome remix of autotune voices, old-school dubstep, and new-school dubstep! It's amazing how we could tell what they were saying with such awesome music reflecting the meaning..."

"Now do you understand the consequences of what you have done?" Luna gave a pressingly sympathetic statement to Fluttershy as she turned off the radio. "You were so busy that your friends forgot about you, and so your Dark Sky is no more."

Fluttershy didn't answer, all she did was look around at everything around her. She saw that she was in the front seat of the sleigh car, looking outside the window to see that Luna was levitating the car in the sky as the eight humans with body figures covered in sheets on top of their backs crawled on air. Outside, the sky was still dark, with many ponies dressed in white robes walking under it on the ground. They appeared to be gathering to a giant tombstone in the middle of town square that they appeared to be frowning and laughing at as they used hammers and nails to impress expressions of Chrysalis' face on it.

"Weird stuff happens," Fluttershy's reply finally occurred, "because of our perception of what weird is. Time changes that perception...and I fear that as time goes on, time is falling apart...But the Dark Sky would never forget me..."

"Correct," said Luna, "you passed the test."

A mist rolled into the backseat of the car and materialized into the familiar eponymously named members of Fluttershy's Dark Sky band, Ghost Rainbow Dash, Dumb-bell, Hoops, Score, and Derpy Hooves!

"Oh my great Caeser's ghost's ruler!" Fluttershy was so surprised she jumped out of the skin that was her shark suit. "Even though Sombra made my mind forget all about you...you guys still remembered me!"

"Looks like you are WWWWWRRRRRIIIIIGGGGGHHHHHTTTTT on the answer!" the pegasi trio commented on her lawyer-only appearance now.

"Wow, I guess our memories are serving you well!" Derpy shared mentally advanced commentary.

"And now we'll remember you best from a memory in the back of a car..." Ghost Rainbow Dash chuckled in her personal comment, having now found another reason to linger.

"So my hunch was right..." Luna said with relief, as if a tray had just been lifted off her back against the wall of the damed. "You have not been completely consumed by Sombra...your mind may be gone, but your soul is still relatively sane. At least you'll be safe from charges of second-degree murder."

"Why is Fluttershy being charged for crime in the first place?" the pegasi trio asked. "She's an assassin, killing is what she does! All killing is killing, so why is a penalty being assigned to her for this specific kind of killing?"

"Because this kind of killing has been deemed wrong by Celestia for a special occasion..." Luna replied. "Even though she did Celestia a favor, she acted outside of her orders...that kind of killing you did yesterday, the killing of your client's trust as their assassin...is wrong."

"But-" Fluttershy started shaking. "But I didn't kill Chrysalis yesterday-"

Fluttershy paused abruptly as an image of Rarity grinning evilly while holding a hypnotist's watch flashed through the Sombra of her mind.

"The oddness of the clock is ticking in my favor..." Rarity swung the watch back and forth. "You have so much time...but none left to kill."

As the image faded, Fluttershy stood still in fear. She couldn't shake the feeling that times had changed for her friend...friends? She looked over at the Dark Sky members and suddenly realized what Rarity's words meant...something was _VERY_ wrong concerning the time...

"It seems that you've noticed..." said Ghost Rainbow Dash as she and the other members turned to mist and enshrouded Fluttershy, moving her to the back seat of the car.

"It wasn't because of Sombra that you couldn't remember us with your mind..." the pegasi trio smiled. "The reason you didn't remember us is because the Dark Sky band _DOESN'T EXIST YET._ Dash won't become a ghost and we won't lose our jobs until the day before Rarity's last day of immortality preparation."

"The time continuum is starting to fall apart in the future, and so we ended up in the past! Now we're really living in the moment!" Derpy said excitedly at part of the universe's destruction.

"You're from the future..." Fluttershy shuddered in horror. "First my mind, then my friend, and now the time continuum?! What next?! Why is all this happening?!"

"Hey!" Luna couldn't overhear the conversation concealed by the mist, but she got wind of the noise. "Shut up back there, won't all of ya?! I may have no idea what you're saying, but be warned if you're talking bad about me. I can read lip!"

After a brief moment of silence, the conversation resumed.

"Don't get your fabric in the universe's knots, Fluttershy," said Rainbow Dash, "we're not really from the future. In fact, all we know about the future following the death of all the Equestrians is that on a day after tonight's twilight's passing, _TIME ITSELF WILL FALL APART_, _AND HISTORY WILL BE DIVIDED INTO SIX DIFFERENT PERIODS OF TIME DIVIDED BETWEEN TWO WORLDS. _Our only hope is foretold to be a prophecy that will be foretold in the future..."

"Six different periods...between two worlds?" Fluttershy was so confused that she felt like a teacher who didn't even deserve the drop of two golden apples from Artimus. "I don't get it...I never would've guessed that time falling apart so conveniently would lead to stuff this complicated..."

"OW, MY FLUTTERSHY HURTS..." Sombra felt her pain inside of her. "SCREW ALL THIS DRIVELING NONSENSE...IT JUST FLIRTS..."

"Now it's our turn to be confused, Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash loved to share the stories of her nights in the back of a car, but now was never a good time for that. "Why are you possessed by King Sombra? You weren't a shadow when we last saw you in the future, not to mention that according to real-life lore, Sombra was still just a thought evolving into an animated state in a parallel cartoon universe around the time..._THAT STORY _was written."

"So was the Crystal Empire..." Fluttershy remembered that even the story of how she acquired the puzzle that released Sombra didn't make any sense. "Just like you guys, he's not supposed to be here in this place of time yet..."

"So just like us, he's an anachronism..." the pegasi trio remembered the revolution a second instantly. "This is not good...each time an anachronism is created, a _DIFFERENT PERIOD OF TIME_ that could have possibly existed is created."

"Time keeps on slipping into the _PAST_ for you Fluttershy..." Derpy began last second ago with appropriate care in her words. "Time becoming the _FUTURE _is such a rarity..."

"But all of that makes no sense either...is it a result of time falling apart?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm afraid we don't have much time left..." the Dark Sky members answered as they began to fade into the mist of the sands of time. "The fact that we even got a chance to speak to you is a Rarity..."

"I still don't get it..." Fluttershy continued her misunderstanding before and after they completely vanished. "What does this all mean..."

Just then, the car had now come to a stop at the contemporary form of Celestia's castle...Catholic kindergarten.

"It's time..." Luna said a few seconds after it was time. "...to meet my master sister, Master Celestia. Upon entering her domain, she shall see you for detention for the murder of Chrysalis...it would be wise to hide the fact that your mind has become King Sombra. It will only make you look more...worthy of being incriminated, let's leave it at that."

"But how can I hide what's become the biggest part of me?" Fluttershy said feeling as fragile as a Muppet rocking out to the Rolling Stones' electric bill.

"HMMMM..." Luna thought in frustration of the fact that she had to think carefully. Her negative feelings abated when she remembered her days as Nightmare Moon.

"AH HA!" she exclaimed with triumph as she got out of the car and went to the trunk. In there, sure enough, she found a full suit of armor she had put together from the shattered metal plaster remaining from her battle with the Mane 6 as Nightmare Moon and had now handed over to Fluttershy. "PUT ON THIS PLASTER FOR THE MASTER!"

"Um...thanks." Fluttershy said, feeling somewhat puzzled as her shadow body filled out the armor nicely, covering everything but her face.

"No need, it's good to be a friend in need of offering services indeed!" Luna humbly bowed. "I know you're pleased, but I aim to appease!"

Fluttershy gulped, walking up to the kindergarten with the red ticket Luna gave her in her ambiguously shaped hand now covered by a metal hoof plate. Luna had uncomfortably reminded her of you-know-who, and she knew who you-know-who was quite well because you knew who he was quite well in her mind, mind him. Regardless, Sombra saw all the images Fluttershy's brain was processing as she walked down the walkway to the Catholic kindergarten. It resembled Celestia's castle, only much different than that...

The castle was comprised of four castle walls covered in arrows with their pointers pertruding out and the blood of Celestia's mortal friends. The roof was comprised of a castle roof adjacent to a gutter with six orbs, three filled with darkness and three filled with light, hanging by nooses. The front yard was comprised of what resembled a backyard containing creatures that looked a lot like the creatures who drove Luna's sleighcar happily playing with ectoplasm under their ghost sheets. The door of the castle was all but a door, comprised of disembodied pony heads sucking on gumballs, disembodied human heads with lollipops for eyes, and disembodied candy wrappers scrunched up and imploded into gum.

"THIS LOOKS LIKE MY KIND OF PLACE!" Fluttershy's/Sombra's twisted mind was showing. "WITH SOME SLAVES AROUND HERE, I COULD REALLY SAVE SOME FACE!"

"My face is nothing but a contortion of fear right now..." Fluttershy knew something was wrong with this school. Before she had the chance to know even more, the door abruptly opened, revealing the name of the castle ruler's eponymous friend...Celestia.

"Good day Fluttershy," Celestia politely greeted. "How do you how do. How you been avoiding your fate to recently die?"

"It's been...awesome...lately..." Fluttershy rubbed the back of her armored neck and gave a nervous smile, unsure of how to reply.

"You don't have to be hesitant to respond..." Celestia then paused and looked at her attire. "Oh, it must be because I'm not properly dressed. Just hold on a second, no need to despond!"

With a clicking clap of her hooves, everything went out like a light for a tick of a second and Celestia was back in black like that. Did that make Fluttershy feel calmer?

"There." Celestia brandished her new groove. "That's better, no?"

Thanks to Celestia, the question had already been answered. She was wearing only the shirt part of a white robe marked with a red clip-on tie under a black jacket with two horizontal red lines marked at the zipper areas. They formed together with the shape of the tie to make a T. Hmm...

"Um...what does the T stand for?" asked Fluttershy.

"Title!" Celestia put her hooves together as she smiled evilly. "My title of the famed "Prope-Hane" of Equestria! What that means is that I'm the president and pope of this world, and I have taken many ponies and humans from different worlds under my wing, as you can plainly see!"

"I'm sorry, but I...don't..." replied Fluttershy.

"Oh, don't worry..." Celestia's grin grew more evil. "You'll be able to see the error of your sight, so long as you don't get in my way during detention..."

"Your...Prope-Haneness, please listen to me." Fluttershy pleaded. "I'll take my punishment like a mare's freeman, even though I didn't kill Chrysalis. But once this is over, we need to..."

"Find Rarity and immortalize her?" Celestia replied. "Sorry Fluttershy...I'm afraid such a meaningless matter is trivial, fruitless, and outdated. It is lost to the sands of time..."

"W-what?" Fluttershy was startled. "How come?"

"Rarity came by here earlier..." Celestia explained. "She...has already become an immortal being."

"W-WHAT?" Fluttershy was aghast. "HOW SO?"

"Come inside..." Celestia walked back to the castle gateway and opened the door. "We have...too much to discuss. We're going to need...music."

As Fluttershy followed Celestia into the castle, she could hear music playing that sounded like something out of a factory. When the two of them finished walking, they were in a factory...A MAGICAL SCIENCE FACTORY!

"I think this is where I should begin, seeing as how this is where it all began..." Celestia glared at Fluttershy as her evil smile went insane. "Take a good long look at how you were created..."

Nothing but quietude came out of Fluttershy's mouth as the noise of the factory produced a tune so foul, she simply could not swallow. It was non-lyrical music that described what was happening in the factory without words. These words, to be precise...

At the end of the factory room were two mystical boxes marked with three question mark-marked doors. The roofs of them were connected to two large metallic test tubes, each one stretching out of the factory and connecting to a different world. The one on the left was connected to the pony world, and the one on the right was connected to the human world. Every around the clock of the world(s), the left test tube would capture a pony from the pony world, and every second, the right test tube would capture a human from the human world. The mystical boxes would then extract both the pony and human's body, mind, and soul, and send them to a giant machine that looked like a combination of a cloning machine and a time machine. In there, everything would be fused and synchronized together, and out would come the creature known only as...a Centauroth.

"They call it...BMS summoning." Celestia had termed the process. "Isn't that cool?"

"Celestia..." Fluttershy was in disbelief. "That box...that's the same box that..."

"Turned your mind into King Sombra?" Celestia already knew. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry that you had to be my...first test subject."

Fluttershy was frozen that day like a foreigner playing his cards wrong and getting into jeopardy at a theater when he couldn't get his rhymes right.

"How do you...how do you...how do you how do..." Fluttershy felt like her head was spinning and Celestia was enjoying the ride (with Sombra).

"I know everything Fluttershy..." Celestia laughed as she clapped her hooves. "I thought I implied that a long time ago...but that was a long time ago. I no longer work for you as your mentor...I switched sides with Rarity. She is far more immortal and powerful than you'll ever be. She came to me yesterday offering a gift far more valuable than you'll ever be...the magic that created this universe. She has far more capabilities and accomplishments than you'll ever be able to achieve...she is a time wizard, a reality-bender, and as of the beginning of the universe...A GOD."

With those words, the ground began to shake as Celestia lifted her arms up to the sun. She chanted something as her eyes turned black in her right, and white in her left. The Centauroth that had just emerged from the machine was converted into magic energy, which Celestia balanced in her hooves.

"The Centauroth is already an immortal demigod formed by the combination of ponies and humans being transformed into magic..." Celestia bounced the ball. "And they in turn can always be restored to their original forms..."

"Original forms?" Fluttershy felt Celestia's pitch of tone, as she remembered her mentioning Rarity getting the magic from the beginning of the universe. "It can't be..."

"Rarity has turned you into an outdated relic, Fluttershy..." Celestia threw the ball of energy up to space, where it was transformed into a shining star. "THIS IS TRUE IMMORTALITY!"

The star grew even brighter with those words, and shot laser beams down to earth that powered up all of the Centauroths in Celestia's castle. They stormed into the factory room and surrounded Fluttershy as the air grew colder and they and Celestia...

HAD A MUSIC NUMBER! Celestia began to sing the following poem's lyrics, as the Centauroths joined in by singing the music with both their pony mouths and human mouths.

_Ghosts at the Giggle_

_When I was feeling like a mean monster, killing followers of the rrrrrrrrruuuuuuuunnnnnneeeee!_

_The screaming and their pain-filled cries would always make me swwwwwoooooonnnnn!_

_I'd put a pillow to my hide! I'd mock them as they died!_

_But the pie my grandma made said that wasn't the way to take them for a ride!_

_She said "Celestia! You're doing it all wrong! You gotta make them fear your face!_

_They''ll see that you're their master! So laugh and make their fun erase!"_

_AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH!_

_SSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_Make ghosts as you giggle!_

_Bake toast as you wiggle!_

_Give them an evil tickle!_

_Show them a friendly sickle!_

_Shake them as they jiggle!_

_Just don't teach them how to griggle!_

_So you just tell Luna! To go pop a RockStar! And if she thinks she can stop this, she better be able to top this! And the idea that she may one day be able to do such a thing just makes you want to..._

_DDDDDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEE!_

Even though Celestia pointed less information in that explanatory song than in her explanatory explanations, it was enough to leave Fluttershy on the floor stunned. Even King Sombra was dizzy.

"CELESTIA IS WEIRD." he thought. "A FEARFUL FOE TO BE FEARED, SHE DOESN'T ENDEAR."

"We're not done yet Fluttershy..." Celestia prepared to transit to something that wasn't good. "BUT...that doesn't mean we're not almost done. The next part of your detention is the last."

With a clap of her hooves, Celestia and Fluttershy were teleported to Celestia's bedroom.

"This is where the educational part of Catholic kindergarten kicks in..." Celestia tossed her Prope-Hane clothing to the side of her bed. "They don't call me "King of the Hill" for nothing..."

"I take it back..." Fluttershy said in spite of being the receiving end. "I won't accept this punishment...I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"We all do things Fluttershy..." Celestia snickered. "Some things we want to do, some things we don't want. You are not a thing I want to do...but a pony I want to do..."

"Oh no..." Fluttershy murmured.

"OH YES!" Sombra proclaimed. "OH YEAH! OH YAY! OH NO SECOND GUESS!"

"Rarity set everything up for this moment..." Celestia licked her lips as she tore off Fluttershy's virile freeman plate with her magic horn and levitated her into the bed. "I will give you love and bear a child for Rarity...a demigod more powerful than the Centauroths made in your image...as a trophy of her victory over you..."

"A victory won by hurting the innocent is no victory at all!" Fluttershy shouted as she struggled in futility.

"You are so smart Fluttershy, even in your current state of mind..." Celestia hugged Fluttershy and put her mouth against her left ear as she prepared. "But you lack one thing...and that is..."

"...Light."

Fluttershy's eyes went dark as she fell unconscious. When she woke up...

"CELESTIA IS DEAD." Sombra said. "SHE IS ON THE BED, AND THAT IS WHAT I SAID."

"?!" Fluttershy saw blood splattered all over her armor. There was also blood dripping out of Celestia's chest onto her Prope-Hane outfit. She was lying on the bed with a gaping cut across her chest. It looked like the weapon responsible for the fatal wound was a blade... of a shuriken.

"This got far worse than I ever could've expected..." Fluttershy couldn't keep her cool in this school anymore. "I've got to get out of here!"

Fluttershy ran as fast as she could to the door, only to be stopped by the searing pain of a magic spinning ninja blade being thrown from the ceiling stabbing her in the shadow heart.

"GUK!" Fluttershy gakked black, shadowy blood as the ninja blade kept her stuck on the floor.

"DO NOT MOVE!" a familiar figure dressed in a black ninja outfit dropped from the ceiling. "YOU ARE MINE NOW!"

The ninja was none other than Rarity!

"You do not want to know how long I would have to wait for this day Fluttershy..." Rarity flashed two magic hooftip-watches at the immobilized hero. "Had I not found the power to change time..."

"Ugh...uh..." Fluttershy whimpered in pain.

"That fool Celestia..." Rarity scoffed. "She couldn't have died at a better time...I have a better way of getting an heir...and that can wait till another time. As for you...in this state of time..."

"Please...stop..." Fluttershy said with tears dropping from her eyes as she looked up at Rarity. "I'm sorry for everything I ever did to you..."

"The dark knight begging the ninja master for mercy." Rarity smiled with conceit. "What a strange sight. I'm afraid it's too early to apologize Fluttershy...you're going to do far worse things than what you've done to me in an alternate future..."

"You mean..." Fluttershy remembered the Dark Sky members' words.

"That's right..." Rarity smirked. "I also have the power to bend reality to my will. I am the ruler of only an infinite amount of alternate realities, and I chose this one as the setting of the worst worst-case scenario you could ever imagine. Everything's been set up to ensure that you will be the victim of my ultimate revenge scheme. For it to continue..."

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Fluttershy shouted in spiritual pain as Rarity pulled the blade halfway out of her back. She felt like her soul was dying...

"Your spirit must die." Rarity gazed at Fluttershy's suffering with great interest. "I know that that phoenix feather can bring you back to life...so I created this. This blade has the power to take away spirits. You lost your body and your mind became Sombra. The only thing keeping you attached to this realm is your soul. If it is vanquished, you will disappear from this world forever...the real world of Equestria."

"!" An image flashed through Sombra...an image of Fluttershy disappearing from the picture of the Mane Six forever...doomed to live only as a shadow in a fictional realm...

Rarity had completely pulled the blade out that time.

The miracle that could have changed that fate of time is lost to the sands of time...because time is time is...time is...time is...time is...what...time is...is time...

_OVER GAME. DIME TO TIE. _

_A Few Enigmatic Words from the Cloud Dragon of the Mist _

_Whoever thought it would all come to this. Fluttershy is dead. Rarity is now head. How is it all over? All over is reality. This time in the third it only came to three. Not five or seven, but seven minus two and two again. The rest is fantasy. Sorry, even I don't know why. Fluttershy's Dark Sky, this is goodbye. _

_DIE TO EMIT. _

_DIE TO EMIT..._

_WHY? _

"Who am I?" said Fluttershy. "How do I how die?"

The sky sheds its darkness and light through a choice...


End file.
